


This Christmas

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Good Bro, Christmas fic, Lori is a good Bro, M/M, Mentions of other Supernatural Characters - Freeform, Merton Dingle needs a hug, Mpreg, Omega!Castiel, Omegaverse, alpha!Lori, alpha!tommy, but literally only Castiel shows up in two chapters, mentions of alien pregnancy, omega!Merton, pregnant Merton, references to Big Wolf on Campus season 3 Baby on Board episode, very light crossover with Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: This Christmas, Tommy Dawkins and Merton Dingle are about to find out something that'll change their lives forever.Only... Merton isn't sure if it's a good thing, or a bad thing....
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (mentioned), Lori Baxter & Merton Dingle, Merton Dingle & Castiel, Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a short little Christmas fic again. This one a Big Wolf on Campus omegaverse one that is also a very light crossover with Supernatural, but only Castiel appears in it for two chapters, while other Supernatural characters like Dean and Jack are mentioned.
> 
> Okay... this is an mpreg fic, and it's omega!Merton and alpha!Tommy. Also alpha!Lori. So Merton will be the one pregnant.
> 
> Now this will only be seven chapters long, plus a bonus chapter, so eight in total. And good news. As of posting this, I've already got most of it prewritten, so this should be complete by the end of the month, but no longer than next month.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> _also posted up onto my Wattpad; https://www.wattpad.com/user/-hawkwing_

After successfully lighting the fire, Merton Dingle finds himself snuggled up under one of his fluffy black blankets on the couch with a mug of hot coffee and his old battered copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula that he's had since seventh grade. A perfect way to spend a cold Thursday night alone he thinks.

Of course, he'd very much love it if his best friend and partner, Tommy Dawkins was here with him. But it's Thursday night, and Thursday nights are Tommy's weekly gym nights with Lori, so Merton has the apartment to himself for the next few hours while his alpha is off working out with their close friend, Lori Baxter.

Merton has been offered plenty of times by both alphas to go out to the gym with them, and while he has accompanied them a few times in the past, going to the gym is ultimately not something the omega finds himself interested in. He's perfectly content to spend the night reading gothic literature, or watching horror movies. Or even binge watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer for the millionth time.

After awhile, Merton begins to feel a little off. He's not sure why. Maybe he's coming down with the flu, which would be just fantastic this close to Christmas. But oddly it doesn't quite feel like the flu. It could very well just be something he ate. Yeah... that sounds about right to him.

He's going to just keep thinking that is just something he ate or he's coming down with some stomach bug. He doesn't quite want to think about the other possibility it could be. The possibility that had always terrified him, and that has been made much worse by that encounter with that alien back in high school.

Just thinking about that makes him shudder. That wasn't a very pleasant experience at all, and quite honestly, he never wants to go through anything like that again.

Setting his book down on the table, Merton whimpers as his stomach cramps up on him.

"Please just be a stomach bug or something I ate...." He mutters, screwing his eyes shut as he curls in on himself under the blanket.

He's not sure what he's going to do if it's not just some little stomach bug or something he ate. He'd do anything for it just to be either of those instead of the other possibility. Pregnancy is not something he wants to go through at all.

**********

"Merton, I'm home!" Tommy calls, making his way inside their apartment, gym bag draped over one shoulder, and carrying a bag of Chinese take out. "I bought dinner."

He had promised Merton before he had left to go meet up with Lori at the gym that he'd buy dinner. Chinese in particular, as Merton had mentioned that he was craving it for some reason today.

Not hearing Merton or seeing him anywhere, Tommy frowns, setting the bag of take out down on the kitchen counter, before he sets off to find his omega.

And find him he does. Merton is asleep on the couch in the living room under one of his large fluffy black blankets. Judging by the faint scent of fire, and Merton's copy of Dracula sitting on the table, Tommy can guess that the omega had been reading while having the fire going.

Smiling at the sight of Merton, Tommy walks over to him, pausing as Merton's scent seems a little different somehow. He's not sure what it is, but there's just something odd about Merton's scent that Tommy can't quite place.

Though he doesn't get the chance to dwell on it for very long as Merton shifts around under the blanket and sits up, now awake but looking rather exhausted.

"Hey." Merton yawns. "When did you get in?"

"Just now." Tommy says, frowning a little as he notices Merton's slight discomfort. "You okay?"

He moves closer to Merton, doing to his knees next to the couch to get a better look at his omega. If something's bothering him, then Tommy needs to know. He doesn't want to see Merton hurt.

"I'm fine, Tommy. It's just..." Merton says, shaking his head. "I just have a but if a stomach ache is all. I'll be fine."

Tommy narrows his eyes a little, unsure if he believes what Merton is saying. Something's up, and he's getting the feeling that Merton isn't being entirely truthful. Maybe something happened at work today, and he doesn't want to talk about it?

"Are you sure, babe?" He asks. "Did something happen at work that's upset you?"

Just the thought of something happening to Merton at work causes him to have to hold the wolf back. He's not about to wolf out right now. But the thought manages to make the wolf a little anxious.

"Tommy, nothing happened at work today." Merton says, gently cupping Tommy's face in his hands. "You don't have anything to worry about. I'm fine."

Sighing, Tommy nods. He doesn't quite believe him, and something definitely smells off, but to avoid an argument he drops the subject. He figures if there is something wrong, then Merton will tell him when he's ready.

"Okay." He says, standing back up. "Anyway, I bought dinner." He says, directing their conversation to something else. "Chinese like you wanted. Though, you okay to eat anything right now?"

Now he's not too sure if Merton is feeling well enough to eat anything. If he's got a bit of a stomach ache like he says he does, is he going to be able to eat anything?

Shrugging, Merton gets up. "I think so." He says, looking a little unsure. "The worst of it had passed before I fell asleep... I think...."

"Alright." Tommy nods, watching him carefully. "Well I got you your favourite; lemon chicken."

He can't help but smile as Merton's eyes instantly light up at that. He's glad to see Merton happy over something as small as his favourite meal.

"I hope you bought plenty of it!" Merton says, as he walks off without another word into the kitchen, with Tommy trailing along behind him.

**********

"We gotta start putting the tree up and doing some decorating." Merton says, around a mouth full of chicken and rice once the two of them are seated on the couch eating dinner and watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. "It's Christmas in a couple weeks, and we haven't even started decorating."

"Do you want to decorate though?" Tommy asks, picking at his beef and black bean and rice meal. "Usually you don't seem very interested."

Every year before now that they've been living together whether it was back in their college dorm room, or their apartment, Merton had never really shown any interest in decorating for Christmas. Which it's fine by Tommy, as he never really cared for going all out in decorating, just a huge mess to clean up afterwards.

But now Merton seems to want to do a bit of decorating this year?

Merton shrugs. "I found some cool gothic Christmas decorations and ornaments. And you know me, I just had to buy them." He says. "So I was thinking that we could put them up this year."

Nodding, Tommy supposes they could do a bit of decorating this year if it's what Merton wants to do. And he's absolutely okay with the fact that the decorations aren't the traditional Christmas decorations, but gothic themed ones. He's come to like a fair amount of the goth culture after being with Merton for the past six years.

"I suppose so." He says. "But we need to get a new tree, since we don't know where half the pieces to our old one went."

Well, Tommy guesses that the pieces to their old tree are around here somewhere. Where they are, he has no clue. They've not used it since the first year they moved into this apartment three years ago. But he can't be bothered going to look for them, so unless Merton has gone out and bought a new one himself, he's going to have to go out and buy a new one.

"We'll just have to buy a new one." Merton says. "Can you do that after work tomorrow?"

Tommy nods. If he has time after work tomorrow he can stop in and buy a new tree. Hopefully one that's not too expensive, but also looks good.

"I'll go buy one if I have time after work." He says.

He's sure he'll have time to go out and buy one after work tomorrow, but there's the possibility that he might forget. But even if he forgets or doesn't quite have enough time to go out and buy one tomorrow, he can always go out on the weekend to get one. It's likely that they won't put the tree up straight after buying it anyway.

"Sounds good." Merton says.

They don't say much after that, just sit together on the couch enjoying each others company as they eat dinner and watch Buffy.

Though all the while Tommy notices Merton seems a little off still. He's not sure what it could be, he kind of doubts that it's just some stomach bug like Merton is saying. But while everything in him is telling him to get Merton to tell him what's won't, he doesn't.

He guesses Merton will tell him when he's ready. He just hopes that it won't take too long for him to tell him. He doesn't like seeing Merton hurt, and the fact that he's not willing to confide in him about what's wrong is even worse....


	2. Chapter 2

Much to his annoyance, this nauseous feeling that's been plaguing Merton since yesterday hasn't disappeared. Although it wasn't as bad this morning before he left for work today. It's almost like it decided it wanted to kick right back up just as he's two hours into his first shift of the day at the bookstore.

Leaning against the wall in the back room, he screws his eyes shut, trying to will the pain in his stomach to just go away. And to push away the urge to vomit.

Fuck, he's regretting not just calling in sick this morning. But to be fair, he didn't know that this feeling would kick right back in again. He woke up relatively fine this morning, so he thought he'd be okay for the rest of the day.

Turns out he was wrong. Life certainly is unfair....

_"You okay?"_

Merton turns, finding his co-worker and friend, Castiel Winchester standing in the doorway watching him in concern.

Sighing, Merton shakes his head, looking away from the older omega. "I... I don't know, Cas." He sighs. "I think I may have caught a stomach bug."

He barely believes a word that's coming out of his mouth. He's beginning to think that I it's not just some stupid stomach bug, and it's definitely not just something he ate. He's afraid that what's wrong, is that he's pregnant, and he doesn't want this, and he hopes that he's wrong, but... he's pretty sure he knows what's wrong.

And something is telling him that he should talk with Cas about it. He'd know what he's going through. He's honestly the only person he knows that's got a kid.

But he just can't bring himself to tell the older omega what he really thinks is wrong. Not yet anyway. Not until he knows for sure that he's pregnant.

Cas sighs, walking over to him, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off." He suggests. "Go home and sleep this off."

Going home and sleeping this off sounds like a good idea. But Merton isn't sure that this is just something that he can sleep off if this is what he fears it is.

And honestly? He doesn't quite want to leave Cas to run the store by himself while he takes the rest of the day off. But he knows that Cas won't take no for an answer. _Especially_ when he's almost certain that Cas can tell what's up with him, judging by the way he's watching him carefully.

"I'd hate to leave you to run the store yourself." Merton says.

Cas smiles kindly at him. "Don't you worry about that." He says. "You just go home, and rest okay? You look like you need it."

It's true. All Merton feels like doing right now is rest and do nothing. Which is rather unlike him in a way. Right now he just feels exhausted, when usually he's considerably energetic and can't sit still most of the time if he's not otherwise occupied.

Sighing, Merton nods. "Okay."

He'll go home and rest. Hopefully he'll be better tomorrow, and can come back into work. Although he rather doubts it if this isn't just some stomach bug.

Cas nods, smiling a little. "Good." He says. "And don't worry about me running the store myself. Charlie should be coming in later."

Nodding, Merton vaguely recalls that Charlie is scheduled to come in to work just after lunchtime today. Usually she would've been in earlier, around the same time he clocked in, but she had an appointment to go to first. Or something along those lines anyway.

"Alright." He says, sighing a little. "I'll try and come back tomorrow if I'm feeling any better."

He doesn't really like to take days off work unless he has to. He loves writing at this bookstore, and he needs the money. He and Tommy aren't exactly rich after all, so neither of them can really take many days off work except for the standard days off during heats and ruts.

Cas shakes his head. "I want you to take tomorrow off too." He says. "Best you don't come back in until Monday. I'll talk to Rowena. She'll understand you're feeling unwell so you can't come into work."

Merton knows Cas is right. Their boss Rowena MacLeod will understand. She's a sweet lady, and she completely adores him, so she won't have any issues with him taking the rest of the day and tomorrow off.

Though if Merton is being honest, while he does happen to work in an occult bookstore where he kind of has his doubts that most of the stuff here actually works, he gets the impression that his boss Rowena is a real witch. There's definitely something witchy about her, so he wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if she is one.

"Thank you, Cas." Merton says, smiling appreciatively at the older omega.

"You're welcome." Cas says. "Now you just head on home and get some rest."

**********

As soon as he gets home, Merton wastes no time in stripping out of his work clothes and into something more comfy, before he's curling up in bed. He's not sure if he'll be able to get much rest as he's still feeling like shit, but he might as well at least try.

Unfortunately while he manages to get some sleep, it's not very peaceful sleep. And when he wakes up, he still feels like utter shit, and has the very prominent urge to throw up the contents of his stomach.

He only just makes it to the bathroom on time, and he spends what feels like hours kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up. Definitely not a pleasant experience....

He hates being sick, and he's beginning to fear that this really isn't just some stomach bug, and that he's pregnant. He can almost guarantee it, and as much as he hates being sick, he'd take that over pregnancy any day.

Though while he can almost guarantee that he is pregnant, he wants to get a pregnancy test just to be sure. Problem is, he's feeling a little too nauseous to go out and buy a test himself. He feels as though if he goes out to the store right now to buy one, then he'd end up being sick while he's out, and he _really_ doesn't want that. So the only other option is to call someone to go out and buy him one.

He'd call Tommy and ask him to buy him one, but at the same time, he's not sure if he wants to tell Tommy the news just yet. That is, _if_ he really is pregnant. He doesn't want to tell Tommy until he is absolutely sure.

He doesn't want to bother Cas about this even though he knows that the guy will help him out. So that leaves him with calling Lori for help. And she won't hesitate in helping him out. Besides, she owes him a favor, so he's gonna cash in this favor she owes him.

Getting up, he cleans himself up, before heading back into his room, and grabs his phone, flipping it open and searching for Lori's number.

Taking a deep breath, he dials Lori's number. She would've just gotten off work not too long ago, so she should answer. And when she finally does answer, if it weren't for how afraid and nervous Merton is, he'd be relieved that she picked up.

"Hey, Merton!" Lori says. "What's up?"

"Lori." Merton starts, voice shaking a little. "I need a favor."


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you get it?" Merton asks, opening the front door to find Lori standing outside, a big fluffy jacket wrapped around her to keep her out of the cold.

"Yes." She says, making her way inside. "I don't see why you couldn't have gone to get it yourself, and save me going out into the cold."

She grabs a small bag out of the pocket of her jacket, handing it to Merton, who is quick to take it from her. In truth, he would've gone out to get it himself if it wasn't for the fact that he feels so nauseous right now. And he just hates the cold. Although Lori _did_ owe him a favor, and her going out to the store to buy him a pregnancy test is a good enough favor for him.

"Well, you owed me one." He says. "And like I told you on the phone, I just feel too sick to go out right now."

Honestly, how nauseous and off he's been feeling lately should be a pretty clear indicator of what's going on with him, but he had to get a test just to be certain. But it could also just mean he's caught a stomach bug or something of the sort. He rather doubts it though. He feels too off for it to just be some stomach bug.

Add the fact that he's not sure if during his heat last month if Tommy used protection each time they had sex. With a heat-addled brain, he can't keep track of everything.

"I know." Lori says, shrugging her jacket off, throwing it over the side of the couch. "So, you gonna take it before Tommy gets home?"

Merton nods. Tommy doesn't get home from work for another three hours or so, so he's got plenty of time to take the test and hide the evidence from him if it turns out negative. Though if it's positive - and he had a strong feeling that it will be positive - he's not sure how he'll tell Tommy. They've not exactly had very many conversations about having kids.

In fact the very few times they've talked about if they were to have kids, they both shared concerns that their kids would end up inheriting Tommy's werewolf genes. They don't want their kids to have to go through that. Though Merton had brought up the fact that since he has werewolf anti-bodies in his bloodstream from when he almost turned that that would possibly prevent them from inheriting any of Tommy's werewolf genes. But they don't know if it'll be enough to prevent it.

"Yeah." Merton nods. "I uh... I should take it now, I think."

Better to take it now than later. But he's scared. Scared of the results, and quite honestly, he's always been kinda scared of being pregnant. Hell, that time back in high school when he stupidly made contact with that alien and she impregnated him definitely didn't help. At least this time the baby won't be an alien, nor will it just burst out of his stomach.

Lori nods. "I'll be waiting here."

Sighing, Merton nods, before he's heading off into the bathroom to do what he needs to do.

"The instructions say to wait five minutes before you get a result." Merton says, once he's taken the test and is now back in the living room sitting on the couch next to Lori.

Five whole minutes of worry and terror as he awaits the results. And while five minutes certainly doesn't sound like much, it very much does in this exact moment.

He's vaguely aware of Lori setting a timer on her watch for five minutes, but Merton's mind drifts elsewhere. Drifting onto what'll happen if the test is positive, and how Tommy will react.

Well actually he's not so much worried about Tommy's reaction. He knows Tommy will very likely be happy about this, but they're both still young. They weren't planning on having kids for another couple years at least, and they had planned on adoption, not having their own child biologically, considering Merton's fear of being pregnant, and the risk of the child inheriting Tommy's werewolf genes.

Well, Merton supposes that he'd be fine with only going through being pregnant once for him and Tommy to have their own biological child. He could probably deal with it once. But that would only be the case if they didn't have any risks of the child being a werewolf like Tommy. If Tommy wasn't a werewolf, then he'd possibly be okay with being pregnant.

Then again, if Tommy had never gotten turned into a werewolf, then there's the very high chance that they would have never become friends, then eventually mates. Both of their lives would be considerably different if Tommy never got bit the night before his senior year. They would have never even met Lori!

He sighs, thinking about what would've happened if Tommy never got turned, resulting in them never becoming friends is a depressing thought. And one that he'd rather not think about, or ever want to happen. Becoming friends with Tommy then eventually mates is the best thing that ever happened to him, and he's got no idea where he'd be right now if that never happened.

"Hey." Lori says, wrapping an arm around Merton's shoulders and pulling him close to her as she senses his discomfort. "It's okay. Everything will be alright in the end. Whatever happens, Tommy will be here for you. And so will I."

Nodding, Merton rests his head on her shoulder. He knows that no matter what happens Tommy and Lori will always be there for him. He knows that now, unlike back in high school where he wasn't so sure they'd stick by his side no matter what.

"It's time." Lori says pulling Merton out of his thoughts as the timer on her watch beeps.

The five minutes are up, and Merton is afraid of what he's going to see on the test. He has a bad feeling that once he finally looks down at the test in his hands that he's going to see what he doesn't want to see; two pink lines.

But he can't really put off not looking at the results. He has to know what they are, even if they may be something that he doesn't like. And the likelihood that it's going to be something that he doesn't like? Well... that's unfortunately _very_ high....

Sighing, he shakes his head. He has to look at the results.

So that's exactly what he does; he looks down at the test in his hands. And as he stares down at the test, he doesn't know how to react. All he can do is stare at it.

Stare at the _two pink lines_ on the test....

Gently, Lori grabs a hold of his wrist, tilting them slightly so she can get a look at the results on the test. And what she sees... well, judging by Merton's reaction to it (or lack of reaction), she's not sure if this is supposed to be a good thing or not.

"You're pregnant." She says, looking down at the test in Merton's hands.

Merton doesn't say anything, too shocked and scared to do anything but stare at the test. The _positive_ pregnancy test.

He's pregnant....


	4. Chapter 4

Merton just stares at the positive test in front of him. He's pregnant, and he doesn't know what to do, except stare at the test.

This isn't something that he wants. He's terrified of pregnancy, and while yes, he and Tommy have talked about having kids one day, they had talked about the option of adoption instead. Not only from the fact that pregnancy terrifies Merton, but because if they adopt instead, then they have no risk of their child inheriting Tommy's werewolf genes.

But now… now Merton is pregnant, and he's scared.

He's scared, and he doesn't want to be pregnant, but he is and he doesn't know what to do.

"Merton?" Lori asks. "You okay?"

Is he okay? Honestly, all Merton can answer to that, is no. Of course he's not okay! He's pregnant, and he doesn't want to be pregnant at all.

Pregnancy terrifies him, and as much as he and Tommy want kids one day, he doesn't want to have them like this. Adoption would be the way of choice for them.

"Lori. I'm  _ pregnant _ , and you know how much pregnancy scares me." Merton says, shaking his head. "Of course I'm not okay."

He stands up, dropping the test on the floor as he begins to pace back and forth.

What is he going to do now? This isn't something that he wants. It's never  _ been _ something that he wants, even after he had presented as an omega. Even more so now when he's mated to a werewolf, which brings in the risk of their child also being a werewolf.

"What am I going to do?" He frets. "Tommy and I were supposed to adopt if we were to ever have kids. This is _ not _ something we had ever planned."

Sighing, Lori stands up, reaching out for Merton. She knows how much Merton is terrified of pregnancy, and that he and Tommy had agreed that they'd adopt if they were to have kids. Although they've not really discussed it much with her personally, but she knows the jist of it.

"Merton, it's okay." She says, holding him close, as he all of a sudden breaks down in tears in her arms. "There is always the option of termination if you don't want this. But I think you should tell Tommy first before you make any decisions."

She knows abortion isn't something that everyone is okay with, but it's still an option to be considered. And unfortunately with the risk of the baby inheriting Tommy's werewolf genes, putting the baby up for adoption is out of the question. But even then Lori isn't sure that Merton would be comfortable going through nine months of pregnancy just to then put the baby up for adoption. Not when pregnancy scares him. So their only options are to either keep the baby and hope that it doesn't end up being a werewolf, or having an abortion.

Merton sighs. He knows that's an option to consider, and if he's being completely honest, it's the option he's likely going to take. Even if abortion isn't something that's widely accepted.

And now that he thinks about it, are there even any clinics in Pleasantville that do abortions? Or is he going to have to travel out of town just to get one?

He's probably going to have to do a bit of research on that soon….

But Lori's also right in that he should probably talk with Tommy about this first before he makes any final decisions. It's not just  _ his  _ child after all. It's also Tommy's child, and he should have some say in what happens about the baby.

Then again… Tommy isn't the one that's pregnant….

"I know." He says. "Though I don't think I can tell Tommy just yet. I need some more time to think all this through."

Admittedly he already knows what he'll likely do, but he doesn't want to make any final decisions without getting Tommy's input.

They have a fifty-fifty chance of their child being a werewolf, and coupled with Merton's fear of being pregnant, he's not sure if he's willing to take the risk.

But if they knew for certain that their baby won't inherit any of Tommy's werewolf genes (it  _ is  _ possible due to the werewolf anti-bodies Merton has in his bloodstream), Merton might be a bit more willing to go through with the pregnancy. Even if having a small human growing inside him for nine months freaks him the fuck out and terrifies him.

If only there was a way to figure out now if the baby will be a werewolf or not. He's fairly certain that there's no way of knowing until the baby is born, and even then they might not be able to know until the baby is a lot older.

But perhaps there  _ is _ a way to know before the baby is born, or to prevent the baby from becoming a werewolf once it's born. Maybe he needs to look through all his books on werewolves and see if he can find an answer in there somewhere. Maybe there'll be something helpful in his books.

Of course, that is only if he chooses to go through with the pregnancy. But it doesn't hurt to look. Just in case.

**********

By the time Tommy returns home, Lori has already gone back to her apartment, promising Merton that she won't breathe a word of this to Tommy. It's not her place to tell after all, but she has advised Merton to tell Tommy about this when he's ready to. Whenever that'll be, the both of them aren't sure.

"Hey, I bought the tree, and some new decorations" Tommy asks, making his way into the living room, carrying a box with their new Christmas tree, and a bag full of decorations. "And uh, before you ask; I didn't get any decorations that are too bright in colour. Or at least not a lot."

Merton sets his book down on the couch as he gets up and looks through the bag of decorations Tommy has just set down on the coffee table. Honestly, he doesn't really care if the decorations are very bright in colour. He just prefers darker colours over brighter ones. But the odd bright colour here and there isn't bad.

"Looks good." He says. "I guess we should put the tree up after dinner then?"

Merton has to hold back a whimper as a cramp runs through his stomach, and fight off the urge to vomit. He doesn't want Tommy to know that there's something wrong just yet. Well, it's not necessarily something wrong as pregnancy isn't something that would be classed as wrong, but to him personally, it  _ is _ , and he doesn't want Tommy to know about it yet.

Tommy frowns, noticing that there appears to be something off about Merton still. Or moreso that he can smell that there's something not right about him. There's something off about his scent, and Tommy can't quite figure out what.

Maybe Merton is  _ very _ sick, as in more than just a stomach bug, and is afraid to tell him?

No… that doesn't seem right. He doesn't smell sick. But there's definitely something off about him right now.

Maybe he's… no. It can't be  _ that _ . With how much  _ that _ terrifies Merton, they've both been extra careful every time they do it. Not to mention Merton should still be on birth control.

But what if it is  _ that _ ? What then?

"Merton, are you sure you're okay?" Tommy asks.

_ "I'm pregnant, Tommy." _ Merton almost blurts out, but stops himself from doing so. He's not afraid of Tommy's reaction to the news, of course he's not. He knows that Tommy would be happy to hear that.

But the risks they have with having their own children is just too much of a bother for either of them to be happy about this. And add on Merton's feelings towards pregnancy, and it's just a hell of a lot worse.

"I'm fine, Tommy." Merton says instead.

And it's not exactly a lie. He feels fine now with knowing what's wrong. But he's also  _ not _ fine upon knowing what's wrong.

"I promise you that if I wasn't, I'd tell you." He says, because of course he'd tell Tommy if he wasn't.

Of course, that would mean that he'd tell him about the pregnancy as soon as he found out. But… he just can't bring himself to tell Tommy yet. He just needs a little time before he tells him, so he can figure out what he thinks he wants to do. Then once he tells Tommy they can  _ both _ figure out what the best thing to do about it is together.

And while he had been waiting for Tommy to come home, Merton had spent about an hour in the lair (aka their library) reading through some of his books on werewolves. But he hadn't found anything remotely helpful. Though he also didn't look through his entire catalogue of werewolf books.

He had looked through the books in hopes of finding a remedy to this, a way to prevent the baby from inheriting Tommy's werewolf genes if they decide to go through with this. Or a way to find out before the child is born if it'll end up a werewolf. But there was nothing.

Maybe the ones he hasn't looked in have the answer to it all, or he needs to go out and purchase more books in werewolves to prevent the risk. Luckily he won't need to go very far in going out to buy more books on werewolves when the bookstore he works at had a section for werewolves. However he'll have to dig deep to find the ones he doesn't already own, or ones that actually are truthful and aren't a big scam. He'll have to have a look through them all when he goes into work on Monday.

"I'll go make some dinner, then we can put the tree up." Merton says, drifting the subject off himself, and also wanting to distract himself from his problem for the time being.

Tommy sighs, nodding. He finds that he doesn't entirely believe what Merton is saying when he says he's fine, but he decides not to push the matter further. He knows that Merton would tell him if something is really wrong.

"Okay." He says. "That sounds good."

Food first, then they put the tree up. Sounds good to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Merton hadn't previously looked through the store's section of werewolf books properly before. He hadn't felt the need to until now. He had assumed that he already owned all or most books on lycanthropy that's on the shelves at the Witch's Cavern - the occult bookstore he works at. As it turns out, there's a lot more volumes here that he doesn't have than he first thought.

However, most of the ones he doesn't have are located in the restricted section that you need special permission from Rowena to look through, other than on the main shop floor. Unfortunately, Merton doesn't have the proper authority to search up there, or maintain the area. He's had to sneak up here.

And now he's a little hurt that Rowena doesn't seem to trust him with this area just yet. To be fair, he hasn't been working here as long as some of the other employees like Castiel for example.

Although now he supposes he won't be getting proper permission to come up here anytime soon once Rowena or even Castiel discover he's been up here....

"Alright. Let's see if there's anything up here..." Merton mutters, shaking his head as he looks through the volumes in the shelf in front of him.

And boy, is there some good stuff up here, and not just ones on lycanthropy. There's even volumes that he's never heard of, and some he's vaguely aware of.

But while some of these rare volumes interest him, he's only after the lycanthropy ones. He _has_ to know if there's anything he can do to prevent his and Tommy's child from inheriting any of Tommy's werewolf genes. If he goes through with this pregnancy, then there's no way he wants to put his child through something if there's a way he can prevent it from happening in the first place.

Sitting down on the floor in front of the bookshelf, Merton sets one of the books down in front of him along with a small black notebook and a pen. While he'd love to add some of these books to his collection back home, he's not even supposed to be up here in the first place, so writing down a few notes if he manages to find something will have to do. Besides, these books cost so much more than he can afford. Maybe one day he can add some of them to his collection. He can never say no to adding more books on lycanthropy to his collection.

Merton isn't sure how much time has passed since he's been up here. Though it's definitely been more than an hour, he knows that for sure. But how long exactly, he's got no idea.

So far he's not found a lot, but he's found a few things that might help which he's written down in his notebook. But he fears that they're not exactly what he's looking for.

"There's gotta be an answer somewhere." He mutters, looking round at the pile of books in front of him.

At the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, Merton freezes. He's been caught, and he's going to get in trouble for being up in here.

_"Merton?"_ It's Castiel. "What are you doing up here?"

Merton sighs, cursing under his breath. He had hoped that no one would catch him up here. Unfortunately he knew that would happen before he even came up here, because of course it would. Was he expecting it to be Cas that's caught him though? Well... he's a little on the fence about the answer to that.

Though at least it's Cas that's caught him up here. He feels much better knowing that it's Cas that's found him other than anyone else in the store. He's just glad that it wasn't Rowena to catch him. While Rowena does adore and love him, he's not entirely sure she'd be very happy with him for sneaking into the restricted section. Not when he doesn't have permission to go up there.

"Cas, uhm... hi." Merton says, not knowing what the hell to say.

He can't just explain to him his situation without sounding insane. After all, while Cas _does_ work in an occult bookstore, who's to say if he believes in werewolves or not? Or if he even believes anything about the supernatural in the first place?

Putting the book he was reading through back on the shelf and shoving his notebook and pen into his jacket pocket, Merton stands up slowly. He's at a loss for what to do now that he's been caught up here. There's no doubt that he'll get in trouble for this, and Cas is for sure going to tell Rowena.

He might even get fired for this! Oh gods, he'd hate to get fired from this place. He loves working here, and would be devastated if he got fired for looking through the restricted section.

"Merton... you shouldn't be up here." Cas says. "What are you doing?"

"I, uh..." Merton starts, before sighing. "It's complicated. Cas, I..."

Watching as Cas walks over to him and looks through the pile of books at his feet - which Merton mentally curses himself for not putting back - Merton's unsure what to do. A part of him feels as though he should just tell him the truth, or make up some lie. But then there's also a part of him that's telling him to grab one of the books off the shelf and smash it down against Cas's head, knocking him out while he runs out of here, and somehow that part of him is stronger than the rest....

And that rather terrifies him. He'd never hurt Cas, but that doesn't stop the thought from being there in his head. He has a theory that it might be residual from his stint as an evil werewolf, as it's not the first time he's had thoughts of violence much like that. But his brief stint as an evil werewolf had happened back in high school, so would he really still have residual from that? Aside from the werewolf anti-bodies? Maybe it's just there cause he's pregnant with a werewolf's child and it's heightening some evil werewolf residue?

He'll have to do a bit of research on that at some point.

"Why are you looking at books on lycanthropy?" Cas asks, frowning as he looks from the books to Merton. "You're not trying to do anything stupid, are you?"

_Oh gods, something stupid as in what exactly?_ Now Merton is concerned about what exactly Cas is thinking he's trying to do. That he's trying to become a werewolf? _Been there, done that. Was evil, might still have some sort of residual from that even though it was five years ago. Never want to do that again._

Merton's had his fill of being a werewolf, and upon knowing that he'd end up evil has really got him never wanting to do that again. Not that he can anyway, considering the anti-bodies in his system.

"Stupid like what?" Merton asks, even though he has a strong feeling that he knows _exactly_ what Cas is referring to.

Cas sighs. "I hate to even think that you're wanting to attempt it, but... becoming a werewolf." He says. "Please tell me that's not what you're trying to do."

"Is there even a way to become one without being bit?" Merton asks.

Now he's rather curious to find out if that's possible. The only way he knows how is if he's bitten by a werewolf. He's never heard of a way to become one without being bit. And if that was possible, he'd think that the Evil Werewolf Syndicate would have known about that and just done that instead of kidnapping Tommy five years ago.

"I don't know. I don't know much about the subject. All I know is that they exist, along with almost every other supernatural creature you can think of." Cas says, shaking his head. "But Merton, please tell me that's not what you're trying to do."

Sighing, Merton shakes his head. He's not going to be able to get out of this without being honest with Cas. But does he trust him with this? He's not entirely sure. Though he can however trust that Cas would help him with this pregnancy, seeing as he's already been through it once before.

Though he never had to worry about the child becoming a werewolf....

"I'm not trying to turn myself into a werewolf, Cas." He assures him. "Not that I can anymore anyway." He mutters, before shaking his head. "But I'm uh..."

"Well, that's good. That wouldn't..." Cas stops, looking at Merton closely. "What do you mean _anymore_? You're not already one, are you?"

"No! I'm not a werewolf!" Merton says. "But uh, I have been one previously. It's a long story, but I'm cured now! No wolfyness about me!"

At least... he's pretty sure there's not still. Except for the residual that appears to be there, and the fact he's mated to a werewolf, _and_ that he's pregnant with a werewolf's child, there's nothing wolfy about him.

He sighs. "Okay, that's not _completely_ true." Tommy won't be happy about this... but he's got no choice. "I'm uh... mated to a werewolf."

"Wait..." Cas starts. " _Tommy_ is a werewolf?"

Merton nods. " _Please_ don't tell anyone about it. I shouldn't even be telling you this, but I know that you won't let me leave here until I've told you the truth." He says. "And the reason I'm up here... I'm pregnant."

Silence. That's all there is after he confesses to Cas. Silence....

He's not sure if the silence is a good thing or not.

"So you're pregnant with a werewolf's child." Cas finally says, glancing at the books on lycanthropy.

Merton nods. "And I'm up here trying to find a way to prevent the child from becoming a werewolf too. I'm not sure that the werewolf a anti-bodies that I've got in my system will be enough." He says. "I need to know if there's a way to prevent it if Tommy and I decide to keep the baby. Cause if there's not, I'm positive I'll be terminating the pregnancy."

"You'd get an abortion?" Cas asks, sounding a little surprised to hear that.

"Yeah. Pregnancy has never been something I want to go through. Even before I presented as an omega. It's something that terrifies the shit out of me. And I don't fancy going through it again." Merton explains. "But Tommy and I have talked about having kids, and if there's a chance that our child won't inherit any of Tommy's werewolf genes, or I can find a way to prevent it, then I'm considering going through with the pregnancy."

He hopes that there's a way to prevent it. There _has_ to be a way. There just has to.

Sighing, Cas smiles softly as he rests a hand on Merton's shoulder. "Well. I'll help you look for an answer."


End file.
